Crazy Egypt
by myths rock
Summary: Bastet, Anubis, and Wepwawet become friends, there is a war in Egypt, and the trio play truth or dare. Lets just say crazy stuff happen in Egypt.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The funny dare

In a majestic temple decorated with red and gold walls filled with drawings of Egyptians offering stuff to their so called "gods" was chaos. Bombs were going off every second. It was a war going outside! Yet Ra's youngest daughter, Bastet, was looking quite bored. Uhh where is the trio when you need them. She thought. She had long, black, silky hair. Her eyes were a bright lime green color. Her robe was gold and white and it went all the way to her feet. On her shoulder was a tattoo of a black cat with Bastets eyes. Every gods was there even the beetle-headed god was there! Everyone was looking quite interested especially Sekhmet, the god of warfare. Then Bastet noticed something Where is Wepwawet, Anubis, and Hathor? They should be here especially if there is a war. Oh great they left me here to rot in boredom. Wait why does the beetle-headed god have a mischievous look on his face? She thought. Then a deafening scream was heard.

"Why did you put fleas in my room?!" A voice asked. Hathor. Defiantly Hathor.

"It wasn't me!" The second voice exclaimed. Great I found Anubis.

"Then why were you in my room?!" Hathor asked.

"I thought I heard someone in here." Anubis replied.

"Did you ever hear the saying curiosity killed the cat?" Hathor said.

"First of that was made because Bastet sunk Atlantis since she didn't know what it was then sunk it and people didn't know if she was alive. Secondly I have protective instincts so I came in." He replied. Now that made Bastet smile and giggle a little bit. Everyone sighed except the beetle-headed god who fell on the floor laughing. When everyone glared at him he shut-up. It happened every week or so that Anubis was always in trouble and that beetle god actually did it. At first everyone laughed then it started to get boring, so everyone got tired of him. Even Ra suggested throwing him in the sun.

"We will deal with him later but there is a war going on outside!" Ra said stressed enough that there was a war and now he had to take care of whatever-his-name-is. I know where Anubis and Hathor are, but where is Wepwawet? Bastet thought. "Psst! Bastet come here!" A wolf headed god whispered scream in the temple's hallway. Bastet quick to stop her boredom happily walked over. He turned back into his human form. He had gray hair and gorgeous blue eyes. He had a kind of goofy look to his face that could make anyone laugh.

"Where were you?" Bastet asked looking at his broken leg and bruises all over his body.

"I – stop laughing." Wepwawet said as he heard a laugh coming from Bastets direction

"Continue." Bastet said as she finally started to calm down.

"Well I started to follow Khepri-" Wepwawet started but was interrupted as Bastet blurted:

"So that's what the beetle-headed god was named! I'm the pharaoh's daughter and I don't even know his name!"

"-into Hathor's room then I left the room to walk and chew a dog bone, but I didn't noticed I walked outside onto the street. I heard a big engine roar, but I could tell by how the ground moved it was a huge truck. Then a big monster truck ran me over

"I need you to use your healing powers to help me so that we could finish our game of Truth or Dare." Wepwawet finally finished

"Fine, but you're going to pay me. Big time." Bastet replied.

"Eh I owe everyone gold, diamonds, and American money." Wepwawet shrugged as if it was nothing. Bastet closed her eyes then focused her mind on his injuries. Then she opened her eyes Wepwawet injuries were gone. She suddenly had bags under her eyes and the youthful face she had looked older. The playful look in her eye disappeared which was filled with stress, tiredness, and despair.

"Your injuries took so much energy. Can I sleep first?" Bastet slouched in an emotionless voice.

"Definitely." Wepwawet said worried that his friend was hurt or even worst. Bastet entered her room and slept. "In three, two, one." As on cue Hathor came out of her room and grabbed a beat-up-looking Anubis by his ear and dragged him to the bathroom. Hathor was probably one of the prettiest goddess. Her hair was dark brown and her skin was a milky brown color. Her eyes were a honey color. She had a petite curvy body. Hathor wore a beautiful red gown and she had bows and arrows on her back. Anubis had shaggy black hair and dark olive green eyes. His skin was almost honey colored.

"What are you doing, Hathor?" Wepwawet asked raising a brow.

"Oh, I'm just shaving Anubis' head. No problem." Hathor shrugged trying to get passed Wepwawet.

"I'll pay you if you don't shave him." Wepwawet casually said.

"You know you owe everyone money right?" Hathor asked.

"Eventually. By the way tell your husband Horus I said hi." He replied.

"Okay, I'll tell him. Bye Wepwawet." Hathor cheerfully exclaimed because she was getting money. She then let go of Anubis and watched him scramble to his feet.

"Well see ya. Your brother Horus is going to be happy I didn't shave you." Hathor grinned. She then went to the meeting. When Wepwawet was sure she was out of earshot he said:

"That was, um, a rather strange, uh, conversation."

"Tell me about." Anubis muttered. They leaned against the wall just thinking to themselves drinking soda. Suddenly Wepwawet eyes widened opened. Then Wepwawet suddenly thought never leave Bastet alone. Bastet + alone = chaos! Wepwawet motioned Anubis to follow him. Anubis knew it was serious so Wepwawet and Anubis sprinted to Bastet's room which took them ten minutes because it was a huge temple. When they were close they heard a familiar voice (but not too familiar) yell for his/hers life. Wepwawet and Anubis opened the door to find whatever-his-name-is on the floor crying. His beetle-head was very wrinkly which made Anubis, Wepwawet, and Bastet cringe. Bastet looked better than before and she was standing next to the shivering body looking innocent.

"I kind of feel sorry for whatever-his-name-is. I remember when that happened to me. It traumatized me very much." Anubis said feeling his pain.

"So that's how you developed a fear of Ra's daughters. Eh, don't worry. Karma's a female dog." Wepwawet said nodding.

"Good times, good times." Bastet said looking in the air, reminiscing. Wepwawet was looking at the same spot in the air.

"What are you two looking at?" Anubis said confused.

"At my thought bubble." Bastet replied still mesmerized at her thought.

"I see it know!" The beetle-headed god exclaimed.

"What is everyone staring at?! There is nothing there! I mean come on people! You know what-" Anubis angrily moved his arm's where everyone was staring at.

"Okay! We've all been staring at that thought bubble for a long time! Even though it's funny we have to finish our game of *drum roll* 'Truth or Dare'!" Wepwawet exclaimed. Everyone nodded and went to the door. "Not you beetle-head!" Anubis, Wepwawet, and Bastet said in unison. He nodded in fear of what they would do to him then he transported out of Bastets room. The trio casually walked out the room and thought the exact same thought. Even though they are totally different their brains connected for one second to say one thing from a game that is so very dear to them.

Game on!


	2. Slave to Magic

Chapter 2 Slave to Magic

The trio was in the temple's courtyard. They sat in a circle looking at one another and thinking of truths and dares. A crazy-looking person came in with a whistle. His hair was light brown and his eyes were glowing red. His eyes were sparkling with excitement "You know the rules. Don't cheat, nothing inappropriate, tell the truth, and remember to have fun!" He then blew the whistle.

"Bastet, truth or dare?" Wepwawet said with a glint in his eyes.

"I choose, hmm, dare." Bastet replied thinking wisely.

"I dare you and Anubis to start fighting." Wepwawet said laughing because he knew it was going to be funny.

Wepwawet then motioned the crazy-looking guy over and whispered something in his ear. The crazy-looking guy smiled at what he heard. He then snapped his fingers and hollered: "Anyone comes up to place a bet between Anubis and Bastet?! Who would win in this battle?! Remember pay me, Set the almighty deity of chaos, American money!" After he said that the courtyard turned into a huge stadium filled with random people. Most people in the stadium ran over to Set to place their bet.

All of a sudden Set sat in the Stadium's announcement booth room next to his nephew, Horus. Horus had a head of a hawk. His beak had cracks and he wore an eye patch. Even though he looked like he has been beat up anyone could tell he was a very handsome fellow. They were both wearing business suits looking serious while the whole stadium started to cheer even louder.

"Now then, Horus who did you place a bet for?" Set said over the microphone.

"Well I'm not trying to go against my brother, but I placed my bet on Bastet." Horus calmly spoke.

"Everyone knows Bastet is going to win!" Set chuckled.

"Now then, let's see the contestants warming up!" Exclaimed Set. Anubis looked quite scared while Bastet smiled cracking her knuckles.

"Mama!" Anubis silently cried.

"Don't worry, Anubis! Just act as if you never met her." Wepwawet said calming down his friend.

"Fine, but you're paying my medical bills." Anubis mumbled. Wepwawet rolled his eyes as Anubis said this.

"Get out of my way." Anubis said gritting his teeth.

"What makes you think I will?" Bastet glared.

"Look, I don't know who you are but you better-" Anubis started.

In the background the crowd was going crazy! In the announcement booth room two angry, female deities that looked alike went behind Set and Horus. Set and Horus slowly looked at each other. Fear in both of their eyes as they turned around.

"Honey, how are you?" Set said nervously to the one behind him.

"Mom, nice to see you." Horus said in the same tone Set said to Nephthys to Isis.

"What's going on?!" Isis exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, dear. Do you accept my apology?" Set said in the sweetest voice.

"No. This is going to cost money." Nephthys said looking at him straight in the eye then took his money. The sister's then teleported out. "Ohhh!" The crowd yelled at Set and Horus.

"Be quiet, everyone!" Set said over the microphone.

"We had so much money! Now it's gone!" Cried Horus. Set and Horus patted each other as both of them cried saying 'My money!' In the ring Wepwawet eyes widened as he saw Nephthys and Isis appear. The trio huddled together as the sisters started to come closer. The trio backed up until they felt the corner of the ring.

"I can't believe we're going to die today this way!" Wepwawet cried.

"I have a confession before I die. Anubis-"Bastet exclaimed.

"-I dipped your dog bone in the toilet after Wepwawet used the bathroom and I-" Bastet said until Wepwawet said:

"Okay that's enough!" Wepwawet snapped his fingers then the trio was teleported in the middle of the Sahara Desert. Bastet turned into a panther and roared:

"I don't know about you but I'm leaving."

"I'm coming too. I've seen my mom angry. It's not pretty." Anubis said turning into a Golden Jackal. Wepwawet sighed then turned into a gray wolf. The trio ran as fast as they could. Nephthys and Isis were behind them floating on clouds.

"You know what-" Wepwawet then snapped his fingers again.

This time they were in the forest area of Egypt. The trio was in a cave filled with bushes. At the mouth of the cave you could see the most beautiful full moon you have ever seen. The serenity would just mesmerize you. The trio gawked at everything, taking in the view. They jumped back when Nephthys and Isis teleported there.

"Why were Anubis and Bastet fighting, Wepwawet?" Nephysis asked looking at the half-scared-to-death wolf-headed deity.

"We were playing 'Truth or Dare (immortal style)'." Wepwawet replied looking down. Isis motioned Nephthys to come over to her. They huddled together whispering something to each other. Isis then said to Bastet:

"You are the pharaoh's daughter so we can't hurt you; Anubis is my nephew, but Nephthys and I can hurt Wepwawet. Let's make a deal. Either we put all of you in a dungeon for all of your immortal life or we can make Wepwawet our slave for the summer. It's your choice. Make a wise decision." Bastet had a serious look on her face. She stared at Wepwawet who was on the floor with his eyes closed praying so that he wouldn't be a slave to Nephthys and Isis.

"I choose Wepwawet for your slave." Bastet said her face turning back to normal.

"Excellent choice, Bastet." Isis grinned.

"Bastet I would like to tell you something." Nephthys motioned her to come over. "Okay, what do you want, Nephthys?" Bastet asked coming over.

"Isis told me the future. So, goodbye daughter-in-law!" Nephthys then teleported out with Isis. Wait a second. Nephthys has only one son, Anubis! Bastet then felt something go up her throat. She quickly ran out of the cave to vomit.

"What did Nephthys said that made you vomit? Wepwawet asked in curiosity.

"Nope, I don't ever want to think of those vile words." Bastet replied shivering.

"You're like a little sister to me. Are you sure you don't want to tell me?" Wepwawet asked. Bastet nodded.

"By the way, why did you choose for me to be a slave for the summer?! I treat you like a little sister, but this is how you repay me?!" Wepwawet cried.

"Either dungeon to us forever or you being a slave to the deity of magic and her sister." Bastet calmly replied.

Wepwawet still cried.


End file.
